I swear I didn't know
by basketballchick13
Summary: The flock finds out that Fang and Nudge are realy half siblings.Max is still avoiding Fang, he's trying to get her to realize the truth about her feelings. Angel's being Angel, Iggyx Nudge, even though she's a bit young.Max breaks down because of pressure
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, I don't own MR, JP does. I just own the plot(s) and my original characters. Oh, and I own myself, although my dad doesn't think I do until I'm eighteen.**

Nudge's POV

Fang, of all people is my half brother. Yup, that's right, Mr. Strong and Silent. Mr. Rock and No Emotion is my half brother. It turns out the guy in the video with my mom begging to bring me back to her was in reality, my step dad. Fang and I's dad is some guy from Italy, so I'm actually part European. You'd never tell from the sight of me. Maybe that's where I got the talking gene from, Italians like to talk from what I've heard. God knows I didn't inherit that gene.

Lets see, I've known about this for about a week. We left Dr Martinez's house who we just found out is Max's mom and Ella is her half sister. And Max does not look Mexican AT ALL, except maybe for the brown eyes, but I had brown eyes. It's really not all that uncommon to have brown eyes, Fang does too, probably the only thing we have in common, with exception of the whole wings part. So, I found out when I stole Fangs laptop and started practicing hacking into the School's files. I was experiment 112 and Fang's 73. So when they had a file named experiment 112 and 73, I thought, what the heck and clicked onto it. It turns out that we had the same dad, which of course made us half siblings.

Oh, and by the way, you're not crazy. Yes, we both have wings, and I can easily hack into pretty much any computer. Once, on a school field trip I broke into the president's personal account, but don't tell Max that or she'll get pissed, real pissed. Long, painful story short, a few mad scientists put wings on us so we're only 98% human and 2% bird. We escaped and are trying to hide from them. We also have other special abilities that we have no idea how it's even possible, like Angel's mind reading (and controlling) and Gasman's uh, weird digestive system.

Max, by the way, is a girl. Her full name is Maximum Ride. She picked out the name all by herself, and I personally thinks it's a really original name. She's our leader and kind of a mother figure to the younger kids of the flock. She used to be a mother figure to me before I turned ten, but I can kind of take care of myself now. Not that I would leave Max, or Angel for that matter. I wasn't sure about the guys though, they just left us like it was no big deal and I wasn't completely ready to fully trust them again.

Fang is the back-up leader, I guess you could say. He takes over if Max is having a weak moment. Which, let me tell you, rarely ever happens. The beach scene was the only one that was ever her own fault. The brain attacks were actually helpful because of the voice and the voice gives us important information. Besides being my new, not so long lost half brother, Fang also has a blog that he does. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't give our location away. He's smarter than that, hopefully.

Iggy, our blind guy. He's not helpless at all, escept when it comes to chores and he uses his blind excuse. He can build a bomb with practically anything, so Max doesn't fall for it. Max only falls for the bambi eyes Angel and I have. Which, I have to admit, their pretty awesome.

Me, I'm the only black in our whole group. We don't really think much about it until we have to lie about us being siblings, it's kind of hard for people to believe. Why does it have to be so hard for people to believe a lie? I mean come on, can't you all just make our lives easier. I do have to admit that I do talk a little much sometimes.

Gasman, also nicknamed Gazzy or Gasser. Trust me, you want to stay far upwind from him or else you might choke on one of his occurrences. Well, there was something funky with the kids digestive system. Let me tell you, we never let him have boiled eggs, ever. He can also mimic people's voices perfectly. Which has caused many fights in the past years. He's also Iggy's apprentice in bomb making.

And last, our sweet little Angel. Sometimes, though, she can be the opposite of her name, with the mind controlling and all. She also has a dog, (and get this) that can talk. His name is Total, a dog that looks a lot like the dog in the movie the Wizard of Oz. So we named him something that was close to the name of Toto. Max would have thought it was too girly. Plus, we're all about the original names, so we named him Total.

So you're probably asking yourself why I haven't told anyone yet. Well, I wasn't really sure of how people were going to react. Fang might be disappointed to be related to me. I mean, I think he loves me, but if it came down to actually being related to me, it might be different because I'm kind of annoying. And who wants to be related to an annoying person? I loved him that much to spare him the truth for awhile. They also might think that I'm lying, which I've never told any of them a lie before. I've lied to other people before but only to keep us alive. I wasn't really sure how I was going to break it to them. There was also Angel who might read my mind and 'accidently' spill the secret to everyone.

I snuck into Fang's and Iggy's hotel room, sneaking around was something I had learned from him. It was hilarious how he always snuck up on Max and scared he. Iggy and Gassy wanted to share a room and Angel and I wanted to, but that didn't work out. I mean, that way, Max and Fang would have to share a room. One word, _awkward. _There was no problem with Gassy and Angel sharing a room since they were siblings. So Max and I were sharing a room. The computer was back in its original spot and I was out of there until I ran into something.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Fang.

"Nothing." I lied. Okay, so maybe a lied once in a while, but nothing big.

"Hacking?" He guessed.

"Maybe…" I said.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"I don't think so, why?" I answered.

"You're being quiet." He pointed out.

"Yeah, well…so are you." I said.

"Touche." He agreed.

"I'm going to go now." I announced, stepping back and around him to go into Max and I's room.

He looked at me, to anyone else outside of the flock, his face would be impassive, but he looked a little suspicious. Maybe I was acting a little strange. Oh well, he was letting me past him, so that was a good sign I guess.

"You do that." He said.

Iggy was in my room, laying on my bed. HE was staring up at the ceiling with his sightless blue eyes. Sometimes I felt really bad about that. Other times I thought he was lucky to not see some things that went on in our life.

"Why aren't you in your room?" I asked him, sitting next to him.

He shrugged. "Just wanted to say goodnight." He guessed.

"Aw, how sweet." I said sarcastically, another skill you have to have to survive in the flock. "Now get off my bed, I'm tired."

"Aren't you in a good mood today." He said.

I rolled my eyes, then remembered. "I'm rolling my eyes."

"And your point is?" He said.

"Just making conversation." I said.

"Ah, I see." He said.

"Fine, if you're not going to go, I'll just go to sleep here." I said.

"Go right ahead." He said.

This was weird, he always moved when I told him I was going to go to sleep. I wondered what was different. I eyed him skeptically, wondering what he was up to. If he had silly string, he was so dead. I pulled back the covers and slipped under them. I expected him to leave really soon. After awhile, I was really curious.

"What are you still doing here?" I mumbled, only half awake.

"I'm trying to figure out what has been up with you for the past week." He responded.

"That's great, but I really don't think that it's going to work with me asleep." I pointed out. "How have I been acting weird?"

"you're not talking as much. And when your are actually talking, then it's serious, not about shoes or hair or shopping."

Did I really talk about shoes that much? Yeah, I guess I did.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Iggy laughed quietly. "You don't have to apologize."

He started stroking my hair. I didn't dare to look him in the eye, even if he was blind. I was too tired to say or do anything, so I just fell asleep with him playing with my hair. Which was really weird, if you ask me. But I live with weird. I have freaking wings for God's sake. I should be used to strange things by now. But there's still some things that totally take me by surprise, like this.

**I'll try and get some Fax in the next chapter. I just had to do this. Anyways, I don't care how you all review, as long as you review. It would make my day, especially if there was nothing to do. **

**xxxxKlutzyxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I was maybe avoiding Fang a little. A lot, if you thought about it. Which was totally stupid because we're best friends, so I thought. But can you blame me? He just left me, Nudge and Angel. It was also the fact that I had told him that I 'looooved' him. But in my defense, I was on Valium. It was the Valium speaking, possibly teaming up with my evil subconscious mind to ruin my life. But don't tell anyone I wrote this. That includes you Angel. Still, my life was too complicated even without a relationship. But sooner or later Fang was going to want to talk about this. So, I admit it, I was kind of freaking out at the moment. What if we broke up, couldn't stand to be around each other and ended up splitting up the flock again. That wouldn't and couldn't happen again, I'd be crushed.

"It's okay." My little mind reader, Angel, reassured me. "Fang will love you no matter what. And he will stay even if you two beak up."

"We're fourteen, Angel, nothing's going to be happening for a while." I told her, she didn't looked all that convinced, but I was too tired to care.

"Okay." She said, pretending to agree.

"Goodnight." I said, kissing her on the forehead and heading over to Gassy, who was already out cold. No need to change that. So I ruffled his hair and pulled his covers up.

I started walking over to my hotel room, whom I was sharing with Nudge. Which meant that I might not be getting to sleep soon, but it didn't matter anyways, I was going to have watch tonight anyways. But she had seemed a little calmer the last few days, maybe it was just her growing up. The whole experience with the flock splitting up had really opened her eyes to the harsh world it really is. And that you never be absolutely sure of anything. But then again, sleep isn't always all that great sometimes. I mean, there's nightmares that are either all too real or flashbacks from horrible experiences that you don't exactly want to remember. And the last time I fell asleep in a hotel, I woke up with my hands tied and my mouth gagged.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Iggy was covering up Nudge, who was out cold too. He was also sitting by her and stoking her hair.

What the heck? They're almost three years apart. Nudge was only eleven.

_Eleven isn't all that young. Her real birthday is in a month, eleven is practically a teenager. What's so bad about them? Maybe there's nothing going on between them. Maybe Iggy's just acting as her big brother._

For some very odd reason that I still don't know to this day, I agreed with the voice. Even if there was something, Nudge was almost twelve, according to the voice. What would be so horribly wrong with them being together?

I just didn't want to see them getting hurt. And to see my Nudge growing up was just hard to think about. And her having a boyfriend (Sam didn't really count, that was one date) three years before I do is even sadder. I guess we'd just have to see how it went.

"Hey." I said.

He looked up at me, a little surprised, but he didn't seem jumpy. That's a good sign, right? I just going to go with yes there. Just let me relax a little.

"Don't worry about watch, okay?" I said. "I've got it tonight."

He seemed skeptical about it. "Okay, that's totally fine with me, but you're going to have to get past Fang with it." He advised.

I rolled my eyes, why did Fang have to be so damn difficult sometimes? I stalked into the boys room.

"I've got watch tonight." I told Fang, who was sitting at the table typing away on his laptop. He shook his head in objection.

"Max, sure we're all tired, but you need more sleep than anyone else."

"If this is because I'm a girl, you're so dead." I stifled a yawn. "I'm completely awake."

"I saw that." He knew me all too well. It was really irritating at times.

"I'm doing watch and no one's stopping me, got that?" I insisted.

He stood up from the chair he'd been sitting on. He'd had stood up so fast and forcefully that the chair had been moved back a couple of feet. He didn't look so happy.

"Face it, Max." He started. "I'm stronger than you, so I'll knock you out if I have to."

I stepped closer to him so we were only about a foot apart. I had to look up a bit to be able to see him. A few years ago, he'd been my height, now he was like 6'1 or 6'2. Which was a half a foot taller than him. Okay, maybe he had a point, but I wasn't going to admit that, considering I'm the leader.

"Why should you even care?" I snapped. "You left like you didn't even care about us."

"He was a killer, Max." He said. "I do care." His voice was quiet but dark, almost silent, but deadly.

"Was a killer. He risked his life to help save us, whether you like it or not, Fang." My voice was rising. "I guess you didn't care enough to realize that."

He stepped closer so our faces were only inches apart. I staggered backwards a half a step, but he only grabbed my arms and yanked me back. Now his forehead was touching mine. No matter how much I tried to squirm out his grasp, I couldn't. One hand was wrapped tightly around my waist, and the other was on my chin, making sure that I was looking at him. He was trying to send me a telepathic message. Too bad Angel was probably already asleep.

"I do care." He said, his eyes piercing holes into my soul. (there's a little poetry there) He was shaking me now.

Finally I managed to rip from his grip.

"Why'd you leave then?" I challenged.

He seemed at a loss for words. Now Fang always slacks in the words department, but he can always, always think of a snappy comeback. He never, ever at a loss for them. I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Fine." I gave in. "Take you damn watch."

I turned to go back to my room, brushing past Iggy on the why.

"Max" He started.

I whipped around and cut him off.

"It'll give some time to think about that answer. Maybe you'll decide to leave." I said icily.


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

I couldn't stand the Goddamn tension anymore. It's not like I could let anyone know that though. Okay, what was up with all the rhyming lately? Maybe I was cursed with rhyming. That'd just be weird, even for our lives. And lets face it, we're about the weirdest people on earth.

We weren't looking at each other, not talking to each other. I know when you're mad, you're supposed to not want anything to do with one another. But, as you all very well know, I've never been all for the while rules thing. So, I couldn't stand not having those comforting glances, and those looks that told me that I was doing something completely idiotic. But, I really don't do that all that often, just once in a lifetime.

"When are you and Fang going to get back together?" Angel asked innocently.

"We were never together to begin with!" I snapped. That deserved a look from Iggy and Nudge at the laptop. Wait, what were they doing on there? I could ask Angel. But no…that'd just be invading their privacy. As much as I wanted to invade it, I couldn't/

"You might want to be careful what you're saying, I can hear his thoughts again." She warned. You see, with most six year olds, they would've said that they heard footsteps, in fact typical six year olds wouldn't have said anything at all, because their too caught up in ballerina and barbies. But not Angel, sometimes it's a good thing, and not so great on some occasions.

"Oh, so he's actually coming back." I muttered, a little too loudly.

Angel shook her head in disappointment. The same exact way I do when she _controls someone's mind just to get a stuffed bear. _I sent her a quizzical look. The hotel room door was being shut behind someone. Okay, Gazzy was watching TV, Angel was right in front of me, and Iggy ad Nudge were still working at the laptop. What the heck were they working on? So that left three options. I'll put them from most likely to least likely. There a) Fang (who was going to be totally pissed off at me if it was). B) Some random person ranging anywhere from the hotel maid, or an evil scientist. Or C) Angel had developed a skill that she could multiply herself. Which any of those last two were actual possibilities that would happen in our lives. I was too terrified to turn around.

"And why do you think I wouldn't, Max?" It was Fang.

Everyone had halted what they were doing and were gaping at us. I would be too, if I were them.

Nudge's POV

"Oh, he's actually coming back." Max muttered under her breath.

We'd switched locations, we were now in Nebraska, it's kind of boring here actually, no offense to Nebraskans or anything. But thank God we were still staying in a hotel. It's been two days since Max and Fang had the biggest fight ever since the whole splitting up thing.

Fang walked in, hearing every word that had just come out of Max's mouth. Busted! I thought to myself. But I mentally slapped myself, since that was kind of mean. Fang shut the door hard behind him.

"And why do you think I wouldn't?" He asked her, clearly pissed off. To other people he would seem a little aggravated, but since I'm part of his family (blood related for me), I knew him better than that. Not as well as Max, but still.

I'd hacked all the systems for the school. Well, except for this one, but it was really hard, and my hacking skills haven't been used very much before. So I was doing pretty good, considering that. No one knew, well, not including Angel, since she'd probably been reading my mind lately, like always. Even Iggy, I've had to be really careful about what I said around him, since he's seemed…closer lately.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Angel whispered, a little too loud because Max heard her.

"No, we're cooking dinner as a family." Max announced.

Well, this could be entertaining.

Max POV.

"We're cooking dinner as a family." I announced to everyone.

Iggy walked up to me and put his hand on my forehead. After I slapped it away, he asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Okay, so I wasn't, at least not mentally or emotionally. But with what he was talking aabout, I was completely fine.

"You've got to work on your lying skills." Fang said, with mock disappointment. I rolled my eyes and turned back around so I wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Nudge, you coming?" I asked.

She looked hesitant. What the heck was she working on? If it was some fashion magazine she was looking at, she had wasted so much time on that in the last couple days.

"Who wants smoothies?" Iggy yelled.

The were a choruses of "me" that came from the kids, and okay, I did to, but I love his smoothies.

"Okay, Fang?" He asked.

He shrugged, which I'm sure Iggy somehow knew, by some creepy way.

"Do we need ice?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually." He admitted. He was feeling around the freezer for some ice, but there wasn't any.

"Okay, I'll go to the ice machine and get some." I told him.

I grabbed some random bucket, which was also labeled the ice bucket. That would be why I thought it was the ice bucket. Just a little lesson on logic and common sense for you there.

"Okay." They all murmured, good to know they care.

It was easy, the machine was just by the elevator. I didn't really like the elevator, but for some reason, the kids loved it. Not so much Nudge, but Gazzy and Angel. Nudge was finally starting to grow up a little bit. I'd finally have a girl to talk to, and not just two guys. I might have to let her get over the whole fashion stage before that happened a whole lot, though

"You in line for ice?" A male voice asked from behind me, probably about sixteen or so.

"Yup." I said, even though, there was no line, the person had just left before I'd gotten there.

"I'm Eric." He said, I noticed that he had stuck out his hand for me to shake. I crossed my hands across my chest. He didn't really look like on of those guys I wanted to mingle with, or even talk to.

"Wilma." Where the heck had I gotten Wilma from? Well, this was the first name I hadn't given someone my real name

"Oh, interesting name." He said.

"My parents hated me for ruining their lives." I lied. "So they gave me one of the worst names humanly possible."

"Right." He laughed. Wow, I'd actually gotten someone to laugh today. I've learned, from Jeb, Ella, mom, and J.J that humans are very easy to make laugh.

I pressed the ice button, so there wasn't any talking for a minute. But as soon as I stopped.

"So, where are you from?" He asked. Oh well, Eric, I come from the School, where they grafted wings onto me and did things that you don't even want to hear about.

"California." I answered. Technically, it wasn't a lie, in fact it was the straight up truth.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. What was up with the twenty questions? Jeez.

"Cross country trip." I answered, also not a complete lie.

"Cool." He said, like it actually mattered to him.

"Well, I've got to go, or my family's going to freak."

"Nice to meet you, Wilma." He said.

I looked back, for once in my life. That's when I snapped inside.

I was never going to be normal, never going to be able to have a first date. Prom, graduation, last day of school parties, not being on the run. Having a mom and dad that were normal.

All these things were running through my head. Something inside of me made me want to run, but there wasn't going to be any running today.


	4. Chapter 4

Max POV

The smoothies were great and all. But I was still distracted, something was wrong. Not just with Fang, not just with wanting to be normal and all. But there was something else, it was in the air. I thought back to the time in Florida or something, when I had been kidnapped. Not exactly the best memory I have.

"Okay, everyone, I'm going to get some sleep, I'm beat." I told everyone.

They all looked at me like I was crazy, and maybe I am. I never, and I literally mean never, admit to being tired. So this would be something new to them. I'm thinking about doing an honesty session at least once a week. Except, the kids would hate me for doing that to them. We were a family, and we needed to learn how to trust each other without some stupid trust exercises. In fact, those things make me trust people even less. Not that I trust people easily anyways.

"Good night." They all chimed together. Except for Fang, of course. He didn't even acknowledge that anyways.

Have I ever told you how much I hate nightmares? Probably not, since I'm always playing tough girl.

_I looked at my family. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy were all lying on the floor, dead. Blood spilling all over the floor. I could_ _hear foot steps behind me, but I didn't care. What was the point in living if everyone was dead. I'm sure Fang was lying around here somewhere._

"_looking for me?" I knew that voice. I turned around, looking into the eyes of my best friend. My old best friend. Who just happened to be holding a gun, finger on the trigger, ready to pull. _

_Fang had killed everyone._

I bolted awake, sweat drenching my hair. Fortunately, no one else had woken up. Angel was next to me, still sleeping silently. She tossed, murmuring something about cookies. She was taking after me. Nudge, had a giddy smile on her face. For once, she was silent.

I found myself walking into the kitchen. There was the forest outside, so dark and somewhat welcoming. Maybe I could just go out for a fly for awhile. Nothing should happen while I was gone. Iggy was taking watch in the boys room. If I was really quiet, I should be able to get past him before anyone got to me.

But before I was too far away, I heard a familiar flap of wings. I couldn't help it, I just thought back to my dream, and I started beating my wings harder and harder. Why wasn't my super speed working right now? Come on, I needed it right now. He was gaining on me, and quickly.

"Max!" Fang shouted. I couldn't help but flying away. I mean, wouldn't you be running if you saw the guy that killed your whole family in your dream? Best friend or not.

His wing brushed mine, his way of trying to calm me down. But that wasn't going to happen all that easily. He grabbed my leg and drew in his wings. I dropped like a ball along with him, I braced for impact with ground. I landed with my breath being knocked out of me, since I landed on my stomach.

"Get away from me!" I screamed at him, in his face.

"I'm sorry." He said, probably thinking it was about our fight earlier. I wasn't even thinking about that right now.

"Just go." I screamed again.

He was speechless, for the second time this week.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.

I looked at him, remembering the dream. He realized that I was kind of scared of him right now. He had no idea why though.

"What happened?" He asked.

But I was off running. Of course, he took off after me. What about 'get away from me' didn't he understand. I mean, I realize he didn't have the best quality of education, but still. He does speak English, some at least. He does tend to have a lack of vocabulary sometimes. I drew my wings in, giving myself less pressure against the wind so I could run faster. And with my luck, he was catching up to me again.

His fingers grazed my jacket. I halted, making him almost run into me. But he regained himself before he did. I sent a kick to his stomach, but he grabbed my leg, causing me to fall to the ground. Not the most graceful thing I've ever done. And trust me, I live on graceful things. Total sarcasm there, hoped you spotted that.

"Let go." I said in a warning tone.

"Not before you tell me why you're so freaked out." He bargained.

"You don't want to know." I cautioned him.

"Try me." He said, dropping to his knees so he was kneeling by me. I tried getting up, but he stopped me, pinning me down by my shoulders. I struggled even harder. He rolled me onto my stomach and pinned my hands behind my back.

"I'm not telling you." I told him.

"Okay, well we're not leaving until you tell me." He said.

I was silent, and he twisted my arm. "This is exactly why I'm not telling you." I muttered.

"Wait, you had a nightmare, didn't you?" He guess.

My silence told him. He rolled me back, but still held me down. I refused to look at him.

"What was it?" He asked.

"Like I said, you don't want to know."

"Like I said, try me."

He put his knee on my stomach, making me flinch. "Tell me."

"Nope." I said, popping the p. He put more pressure on it, and I restrained a scream, that's where I'd been multiply punched and kicked by Omega. Fang soon realized it, and took his knee.

"Why are you doing that, Fang?" I asked.

"Sorry, I just need to know what's wrong with you."

"But still, this is why I'm freaked out."

Comprehension dawned on him.

"Did someone kill our family in your dream?" He asked.

"Yeah." I confessed.

"Was it me?" He asked, cautiously. I'd warned him, but no, he never listens to me.

He didn't let go, but he let off a little on all the pressure.

"I'd never do that." He reassured me.


	5. Chapter 5

Nudge's POV

I watched Max fly off. At first, this was only a dream to me. But when I heard Fang flying after her and calling her name, it hit me that his was cold, hard reality.

What the heck was going on? I mean Max looked… scared, yes scared, of Fang. Since when did that happen? Angel had told me about the times that Max had run away from Fang after he kissed her, but this was totally different.

I looked over my shoulder to see Angel still sleeping in the bed that Max and she shared. I let out a breath of relief. There was no way she should see Max like this. She's seen enough horror in her life. Enough horror for anyone anywhere, actually. I mean, she was the one that had been kidnapped and experimented on at the School, not even a year ago. There was hard breathing, I whipped around, but no one was there. It was from me, I realized after a few seconds. Come on, I can't be the blonde one of the flock. For God sakes, my hair is freaking black, the total opposite. Okay, now I was being totally stupid.

So I crept into the living room, yeah this hotel room had a living room. I didn't want to wake her up, if she wasn't already woken up. She always wakes up at the worst times, it freaks everyone out sometimes. Except, Fang does it better when sneaking up on people. Scares the crap out of Max sometimes.

"Midnight snack?" Someone guessed behind me, almost making me jump.

"Yeah." I lied, not wanting to say anything about Max and Fang.

"Nudge, I know when you're lying, I'm not completely stupid." He said, kind of insulted.

"Well, why do you think I'm here?" I challenged.

"You heard Max and Fang flying off?" He guessed.

"Why didn't you guess that before?"

He pondered it for a moment and shrugged. "I don't really know."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't know. I heard Max come through the kitchen and take off of the patio." He said, pointing to the open sliding door. I walked over and closed it, it was really windy out tonight. "fang, who I thought was dead asleep, jumped up and told me he was going after her. So it must have been something really bad to freak her out so easily."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the talkative one." I cried.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I've had to take over for you since you haven't been talking all that much." He defended himself.

"Wow, you really are talking a lot." I muttered.

"Yeah, and you're not talking enough." He accused.

"I thought everyone hated it when I talked to much." I said, confused. Iggy always covered my mouth with his hand when I got started on something. No one knew this, but it kind of hurt my feelings when people did that. But I didn't tell anyone that, because I had to give them a break. I mean, come on, I talked a lot.

"Yeah, we do." He confessed. "It's just weird when you don't talk, though."

"You're horrible at pep talks, you know?" I said.

"Yeah, but I'm going into the bomb making business, didn't you know that?" He said in his best 'duh' voice. He sounded like Gazzy when I didn't know something. But it's not like he had the best education in the world either.

"Right." I said, not really falling for it. I mean, we were going to probably going to be on the run for the rest of our lives, to be honest with ourselves.

"It's a possibility." He said.

"Yeah, not a very good one though."

"Okay, now there's something really wrong. You, of all people, are being pessimistic." She said, sounding shocked.

"No, I'm being realistic." I corrected him.

"Same thing, you're always looking on the bright side of things and finding the good in people." He explained. "What up with you not doing that any more?"

"There's no way you're going to believe me." I warned.

"Just tell me what it's about." He said.

"Fang." I might as well have so fun, right?

"Fang?" He asked, as if trying to make sure he'd heard right. Maybe his ears were going too. That would just freaking suck for him. But, no, he'd had heard it perfectly well.

"Yup." I said.

"Oh." He said, disappointment filling his tone. "Okay, I get it. He's the tall, dark, and mysterious type. You guys have always seemed closer since getting Angel back-

"He's my brother." I objected.

"Okay, so he's just like a brother to you, okay." He sounded relieved now.

"No, he's literally, my blood related brother." I said.

"Well, of course you are, by bird blood." Oh my God, this was taking longer than I thought it would.

"No, he's humanly related to me, by human blood." I said, slowly this time so he'd get the point.

"How's that possible?" He asked.

"Okay, well you see, when a man and women love each other very much, they –

"You're so perverted for a eleven year old." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"And you aren't?"

"Touché." He said.

He'd been saying that a lot. Maybe there were a lot of Japanese people in California. Maybe that's why he's so hung up on that work touché. I shuttered, thinking about us splitting up again. I really hoped that wouldn't happen again. But the reality was that there was a chance that it could happen. Since Max was so pissed off at Fang. Well this time, I wouldn't be choosing sides. It'd be, stay together, or I'm getting out of everyone's lives. But of course, I wouldn't be such a loss to the flock.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, hoping to get it across this time. "Fang and I are half siblings. His mom and dad are both Italian. My dad's Italian, which would explain so much about my nose and lips. Fang and I have the same dad. I just turned out to look mostly like my mom. Every data base that had Fang and I in there, said something about that. So, I'm pretty sure. And we kind of have the same eyes and nose, so yeah."

Okay talkative Nudge was definitely back. Crap, that wasn't good.

Iggy was in shock. "But you two are so different."

"Angel and Gazzy are pretty different and they're siblings. And they both grew up together. Plus, of course we're going to be different, I mean, I'm a girl and he's a guy."

He was _still_ in shock.

"I like my best friends sister?" He muttered.

I choked on my spit. I coughed for a second, Iggy looking at me with concern, and embarrassing. "What?" I managed to throttle out.

"Nothing." He lied.

"I know you're lying, Iggy, I'm not stupid." I mocked.

"Is that okay?" He asked.

"What?"

"What I just said."

"I guess so."

Okay, this was most definitely the most awkward moment in my life.


End file.
